


Hole In One

by oikawatoorus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, I don't know, M/M, aot - Freeform, golf au, i say lots of dumb thing, snk, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorus/pseuds/oikawatoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the preseason for the PGA Tour, a certain golfer starts to fall for another. Only too late does he realize he has to keep his eyes on the jacket before he falls head over heels for a freckled angel with a driver.<br/>((really bad summary i'm s orry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In One

"'If there was one thing Jean Kirschtein was not, it was a loser. On and off the fairway, he was always successful. Well, almost. BUT, even in defeat, he was awesome.' I'm totally putting that on the back of my autobiography. Pretty acurate if you ask me."

“Yeah right! Golf is about the only thing you’re good at!” Eren Jaeger proclaimed in his annoying boyish voice. Eren was one of Jean’s only friends, and often came to practice on the course with him. Despite their differences, they actually made a good golf duo. Jean turned around and flipped him off, before setting in front of the tee again. Reeling back, he swung his club and hit the ball, watching it take off into the distance before landing on the green, a few feet from the hole.

From somewhere behind him, seemingly from the practice course, came a loud “Fore!” Jean hit the ground as the ball whizzed over his head, and hit Eren in the back of his leg with a loud ‘clunk’, followed by a shout of protest.

“Jesus Christ that hurt!” Jean stood up from the ground and whirled around to accost whoever was stupid enough to drive a ball that poorly; especially into Jaeger’s stick thighs. “What the hell do you think-” He stopped short when he was greeted by what he was sure was the most attractive human being he had ever had the pleasure or misfortune of meeting. Standing a few inches taller than Jean, and coated with freckles stood the man who fired the dangerous golf ball. He had that hair color that was not quite brown but not quite black, that was sticking in all directions under his white Nike hat. He had eyes that could only be described as breath-taking; a milky caramel color that caught the light perfectly. But the best part was his smile. His pearly white teeth glistened and made Jean’s manly heart melt.

“Close your mouth, Jean. You’re going to choke on a fly if you keep gawking.” Eren said with a snarky laugh. “So freckles, what’s the big idea? Why are you out here if you can’t hit a damn ball in the right direction?” Freckles’ smile faltered, making Jean want to jump immediately to his defense. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t hit that one, it was my friend Sasha.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “She, uh, asked me to help her a bit. Though it doesn’t seem like she can be helped.” Much to Jean and the other’s surprise, Jean burst out laughing.

At that moment, a woman with her brown hair in a ponytail walked up. “Did I kill anyone with my shot?” Assuming the lady was Sasha, Eren rolled his eyes. “Almost. Hey wait- are you Sasha Braus?” Jean recognized the name and the woman as the co host of 9:00 Holes, a talk show that covered everything in the golf-universe ((get it like 9 holes no okay)). The show was incredibly popular among Jean and his golfer-gang ((i can’t believe i just said golfer-gang)), especially during the PGA Tour.

“The one and only! Maybe I should stick to announcing golf instead of playing it, yeah?” Freckles laughed at his friend as she walked away. He turned to follow her, but Jean realized he hadn’t even gotten this guys name.

 _Be smooth, Jean_. “Hey, Freckles.” _Shit, bad start_. Said man turned around to face Jean, smile still intact. “You play?” Freckles smiled even wider. “Uh, yeah. The names Marco Bodt. You?”

Marco. “Jean Kirschtein. Will I see you at regionals, Mr. Bodt?” If there was one thing Jean could do besides golf like a god, it was to flirt like a pro. “Yes, I think you will. Have a good day, Jean.”

Marco walked away to catch up with Sasha. Jean pretended not to notice his nice ass as he turned back to Eren to finish up their practice. “Someone has a lady boner thinking about using your driver on that piece of ass, don’t you?” Eyes still on the ball, Jean snorted, driving back and drilling the ball onto the green. “Shut the hell up and go screw your midget, Jaeger.”

 

 

A few hours and a lot of sore muscles later, Eren and Jean trudged to Jean's car. "Want to meet Armin for dinner at Rosa Cafe? He's on his way." Jean nodded absently. He threw both he and Eren's golf bags in the trunk of his Prius, and hopped in the front seat, driving the short trip to Rosa Cafe.

Rosa was owned by another friend of Jean's parents. The Hoover's ran the place locally, and the food was actually to die for. Walking onto the outside porch, they quickly found Armin and sat down next to him. "Hey blondie. How's it going?" Jean picked up a menu and ignored Armin's protest for the nickname.

A chair screeched as the owner's son, Bertolt, sat down. "Hey guys!" Bertl was Jean's partner for regionals, and after that, if they placed 4th or above, they would play individually. Bertl was one of the best golfers Jean had ever seen, and had a drive like no other. "Jean, I uh- I have some bad news."

Jean looked up at his giant friend, who was sweating more than usual. "What is it, Bert?"

"So, regionals are next month on the 6th, but- but Reiner's flying back home that day. And you know, I don't want Annie to pick him up, and as his boyfriend, I should be with him since he's coming back from Iran and all and I-"

"Bert. It's ok. What time is his flight supposed to get back? Will it be impossible for you to get back in time for tee time?"

"He lands right at tee time!"

"Shit. It's ok. I might be able to find someone else. Eren?"

Eren actually looked remorseful. "You know I'm playing with Levi."

"Damn it! It's fine. It's fine, I've got a month to find a partner." Bertolt looked like he wanted to cry. Jean felt like he was about to cry.  _Why me?_

He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to find that breath-taking sight of freckles and the smile that never seemed to fade. "You say you need a partner?"

Mouth dry, Jean nodded. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Marco to sit. He did, and as he introduced himself to everyone around the table, Jean thanked the gods of golf for an oppurtunity.

"So you need a partner?" Jean snapped back to reality at the question. "I had one up until last week. My partner Mina Carolina had some family issues and had to fly back to Canada for at least another 2 months. I brought Sasha out today to see if she was golf material at all, but judging by the bruise on...?"

"Eren."

"Eren's leg, that obviously won't work."

Jean stared at the freckled man in awe. "Oh." _Oh. Good job._

 _  
_"Where's your partner?" Marco inquired.

Jean pointed at Bertl. "His boyfriend is flying back from Iran that day and he has to pick him up at tee time. If you're looking for a partner, I'm all in."

That godly smile was back on Marco's face again. "Great!" He grabbed a pen from the center of the table and grabbed Jean's arm, scrawling a phone number on there in loopy handwriting. "Call me later tonight and we can work out a practice schedule for the rest of the month." Marco stood from the table, holding onto Jean's arm a moment too long.

"Thank you, Marco. I look foward to playing the holes with you." _Did I really just say that?_

But he swore he saw Marco wink.

**Author's Note:**

> JE SUS GOLF IS HARD TO WRITE ABOUT  
> Sorry it was so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. You can see I'm avoiding studying, yeah?
> 
> So yeah. Tell me what you think. This verse is one I will be using for other fics! I'm going to be writing separate for separate ships all surrounding this same storyline! Yay!
> 
> i don't even like golf so idk
> 
> Tell me what you think c:


End file.
